


A Pink Bouquet

by slightly_Crazy



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on actual history, Cherry Blossoms, Hooo boy piling on the sad, I've had this story idea for like four years, M/M, hospital visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_Crazy/pseuds/slightly_Crazy
Summary: In the early twentieth century, Japan sent cherry trees to America. After World War II, America sent some back.





	A Pink Bouquet

March 27, 1912

 

Japan was hesitant to ask the ambassador's help. But he'd finally got the courage to do this. America liked big, show-y stuff. He'd like this. 

 

"Hey, Japan! What's going on, buddy?" America reached to put an arm around him, but he ducked away, hiding the gift behind his back. It would not do to get flustered before he said anything.

 

"America-k-" America had asked him not to use honorifics. "America. We've been... friends for almost sixty years now." Had it really been that long since the blonde had shattered his isolation? "I do not wish to be only friends anymore." He revealed the bouquet of sakura flowers. "If you will accept?"

 

America stared for a moment, then took the flowers. "You'll have to call me Alfred, Kiku."

 

-

 

1934

 

Alfred had called Kiku over to his country. Kiku wasn't told the reason, only that it was a surprise. Running their countries meant that they couldn't see each other more than a few times a year. Kiku was looking forward to seeing his love again.

 

"Kiku! You came! I wasn't sure you would make it."

 

"Of course, Alfred." He allowed himself to be hugged by the bigger country. "How have you been?"

 

"It's been rough. But I think we're starting to come out of the Depression!" The Depression affected the whole world, making it even harder for them to see each other. "C'mon, let me show you your surprise!"

 

Kiku let Alfred pull him along. His excitement was infectious, and Kiku found himself smiling as they arrived at a large gathering.

 

"It's a Cherry Blossom Festival! Remember when you first confessed, and sent all those trees over? These are those trees!"

 

Kiku stared in awe. All these people had come to celebrate the gift. 

 

"They may not know it, but they're celebrating us."

 

-

 

December 9, 1941

 

Japan bombs Pearl Harbor.

 

-

 

December 11, 1941

 

America stood fuming. After everything, why had he done that? How could Japan treat him this way? The tree gave a great  _crack!_ as it fell. 

 

Had Japan cared that he would hurt?  _Crack!_ A second fell.

 

Had he ever really cared?  _Crack!_

 

_Crack!_

 

The fourth tree's fall gave him pause. It wasn't fair to blame Japan for his government's decision. He wasn't totally forgiven, but maybe after the war they could go back to being friends. And maybe more.

 

-

 

August 6, 1945

 

America drops the first nuclear bomb to be used in war on Hiroshima.

 

-

 

August 9, 1945

 

America drops the last nuclear bomb to be used in war on Nagasaki.

 

-

 

1952

 

Japan was still struggling with repairing itself after the war. America hadn't seen Japan since his surrender, and he had been on death's doorstep. Seven years had passed, and the country had gotten a little better. He hoped the personification had too.

 

America had finally found a chance to see him. The government had asked for help rebuilding cherry groves that had diminished during the war, and his NPS had sent budwood from the same trees Japan had given so very long ago. America went along to deliver the gift. And a gift of his own.

 

When he asked about the location of Japan, he was directed to a hospital. Japan had recovered somewhat, but he wasn't nearly ready to leave. America walked to his room with his head down and knocked.

 

Japan called his visitor in, but he wasn't prepared to see Alfred. His Alfred, who he wanted to run to when he heard about the attack on Pearl Harbor. His Alfred, who he cried about being forced to fight. His Alfred, who he never stopped loving. His Alfred, who stood in the doorway with a bundle of sakura blossoms.

 

"Alfred, I am so sorry for-"

 

"Why are you apologizing?!" Alfred interrupted him. 

 

"This whole war. All I've done is hurt you. And I could not say anything. And I have wanted to apologize for years. Gomenesai, Alfred."

 

"... I came to apologize, too. I'm sorry for reacting how I did. I know now that most of what happened you had no choice in. And then I found out about those bombs, and I wanted to come straight here and apologize, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

 

"It does not matter. I still love you, Alfred."

 

"Thank you... Kiku." Alfred hadn't used his name in years. They kissed over a pink bouquet.

**Author's Note:**

> So! Based on true events, this is why I ship AmeriPan. You can pry this from my cold dead fingers. Did I lay the feels on too hard? Man, I can't ever write a happy story, can I? Angst is all that comes out of me.


End file.
